


Power Rangers

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie has a secret life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Rangers

Archie never thought that the story he'd tell grandchildren about how he and his partner got together would involve tackling. Then again he'd not taken into account that his partner was Greg Sanders.  
It had started one afternoon, well what was afternoon to them, which to most people was about 3 am. Archie spent a lot of time at Greg's apartment, he was torturing himself, he knew that but it was better then sitting at home alone.  
They'd been flicking channels, between infomercials for 'The new dynamic juicer' and a terrible old black and white film. They were bickering as Greg idly flicked back and forth until suddenly cheesy music and bright costumes suddenly exploded into the living room.  
Archie winced, he knew the theory that everyone had a doppelganger somewhere in the world, it was just his luck that his performed cheesy children's television.  
It took Greg all of thirty seconds to notice, flick his eyes over to Archie and then burst out laughing.  
Normal Archie might have responded with a snide comment or a scowl, he was as shocked as Greg was when he instead tackled him off the edge of the sofa and onto the floor.  
He wasn't as shocked though as Archie was when Greg's idea of retaliation was to kiss him rather firmly and then use the surprise to flip them over.


End file.
